


Illuminate

by j_gabrielle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Coming Untouch, Drabble, Drooling, Fingering, Forgive Me, I had a thought and this was what it was, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Pseudo-Incest, Unconscious Sex Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Thor catches Loki in a kiss. A press of lips that becomes a parting of mouths, a brush of tongues and soon devolves into wet sloppy heat. A mimicry of what Thor wants to be doing.





	Illuminate

Thor slips his thumb in. Crooking it and tugging against the rim. Loki stutters on a breath and turns his head.

"Behave." Thor coos. Pulling out, he spans his hand on Loki's left arse cheek. 

"I'll behave when you give me a reason for it." Loki growls and Thor has to chuckle. There is no venom or threat in those words. Calmly he presses close, skin to skin. Loki whimpers when Thor thrusts between his thighs, the slapping sound like a thunderclap in their room.

Thor catches Loki in a kiss. A press of lips that becomes a parting of mouths, a brush of tongues and soon devolves into wet sloppy heat. A mimicry of what Thor wants to be doing.

"Say you'll behave." Thor hums, sliding his hand to hold Loki by his throat. He keeps rutting against him. If he hadn't known better, Thor would've thought that Loki was heat slick for him. "Say you'll behave for me."

Loki squeezes his eyes shut, mouth shiny in the starlight with their spit as he pants. "Yes, yes, yes, yes...!"

Thor stills, taking his cock in hand. "Spread yourself."

Loki reaches back, compliant. At the first press of his cockhead against that secret furl, Thor hums, feeling a shiver under his skin. Pushing himself in, the hum becomes a shiver, hand around Loki's throat tightening. He drags them both down to the ground, seating Loki fully on his lap. The movement jars them, pushing Loki to take more of him than he is ready for.

"Thor-!"

Loki chokes on the next syllable, spine arching, hands clawing at Thor's around his neck as he comes and comes and comes, slicking the window. Thor releases him and he flops back against him. 

He's unconscious. Dark hair falling over his face, drool seeping out from the corner of his mouth. Thor smiles. Loki looks so innocent and so much like the brother he grew up with like this. Like all the years of strife and hate and anger had been wiped clean.

Thor pulls him tight to his chest. Trapping him in the embrace of his arms. Loki won't run, he knows that, won't be running from him, from them, any time soon. He's chosen to stay after all.

Loki shifts and the motion reminds Thor that he is still hard and very much still in Loki. Smiling as he leaned over to mouth at the flesh of Loki's neck, just where the perfect imprint of his hand is, he holds Loki by his hips. This could be a good time to do 'Rag Doll' after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I should be packing for my week long holiday but instead I wrote this. 
> 
> If you have any kinks or fics or prompts you'd like to see filled, please leave them [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> If you want a Thorki moodboard, leave them [here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) along with the type of aesthetic and mood you are looking for (i.e. pastel, anal beads etc.)


End file.
